zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
Link has held a Sword in his left hand for every game in the Legend of Zelda series, the only exception being in the Wii version of Twilight Princess. This was changed to be more compatible with the Wii's controls. The most famous blade in the series is the Legendary Master Sword. The Sword is Link's primary weapon throughout the series. Most of the time, Link starts out with a relatively weak sword (such as the Wooden Sword or the Kokiri Sword) and aquires a more powerful one (such as the Master Sword or the Magical Sword) later on in the game. Other Swords *Biggoron Sword The Biggoron's Sword is a sword obtained in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and found in the The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons games. This sword is the strongest sword in the games, but renders any shield useless as Link must use both hands to carry the sword Power: Highest Size: Large Speed: Slow (Takes a second or two for Link to slash in the Oracle series) *Darknut Sword Found in The Wind Waker, it is a very large and powerful sword otherwise stronger than the unrestored Master Sword. Like the Biggoron's Sword, you cannot use a shield with it. This sword is wielded by the large and heavily armored Darknuts Power: High Size: Very Large Speed: Very slow (considering the moment it takes for Link to wind up to strike) *Fake Sword Fake swords were Master Sword decoys in the Lost Woods in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Power: Basic-medium Size: N/A Speed: N/A as this is actually thrown *Fighter's Sword The Fighter's Sword is the very first sword Link obtains in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. It is later replaced when link recieves the Master Sword. Power: Basic Size: N/A Speed: Depends on the frequency of the button pressed by the player. *Four Sword This is the sword found in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. In The Minish Cap, Link recieves the Four Sword after he collects four elements which are enfused with the White Sword. Power: High Size: N/A Speed: Depends on the frequency of the button pressed by the player. *Giant's Knife Basically a breakable version of the Biggoron's Sword in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. As usual, Link could not use his sword while wielding this Power: Highest Size: Large *Gilded Sword *Golden Sword *Great Fairy's Sword *Hero's Sword *Kokiri Sword *Light Sword *Magical Sword *Melari's Sword *Noble Sword *Ordon Sword *Phantom Sword *Razor Sword *Smith's Sword *Tempered Sword *White Sword *Wooden Sword Receiving Swords In the Zelda series swords can be received many ways. In every Zelda game Link receives an inferior sword early on the game. Such as the Kokiri Sword in Orcarina of Time or the Hero's Sword in Wind Waker. In most Zelda games you can sometimes use a second, third or even fourth sword. Sometimes other swords are not needed for completing Link's quest, such as the Biggorn's Sword and the White Sword. Other times swords are needed to over come obstacles, such as the Light Sword and the Master Sword. In every Legend of Zelda game a sword must always be equipped, with the exception of swords in the Minish Cap, Link's Awakening, and the Oracle games. Category:Swords